


Their Love

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One-Shots, Selfcest, Stevencest - Freeform, i love these two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One-shots of Steven and Pink Steven! I won’t do any NSFW, but feel free to send requests and writing prompts!
Relationships: Pink Steven Universe/Steven Universe
Comments: 64
Kudos: 135





	1. Rainy Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rainy days always lead to cuddling.

Due to trauma, both Steven  _ and  _ Pink would get nightmares whenever they tried to sleep. A while after they had unfused, they decided that sleeping on the same bed together was beneficial for the both of them. It was something they did every night now. They couldn’t sleep if the other wasn’t there with them.

At first glance, people believed that Pink was emotionless. Someone who lacked the ability to show love. People who believed this couldn’t be more wrong. The moment they had been forced into unfusing for the second time, the gem expressed  _ much  _ more emotion than he typically did. On that day, everyone learned that  _ yes,  _ he  _ does  _ have emotions. He just isn’t very expressive.

It was the middle of the night and the two had just gotten in bed. On weekends they allowed themselves to ruin their sleep schedules and typically played video games or watched movies. Steven was laying on his side when he felt the other press himself against him. He couldn’t help the small smile that made its way across his features.

Rain continued to pour from the sky, hitting the window and creating a soft pitter patter sound. It was a colder night than usual, even with the heater on. Pink snuggled closer to the other as he typically did at night. He relaxed a little when a pair of warm arms wrapped around him then pulled him closer to his love.

Pink rested his head on the other’s chest. He heard Steven giggling and looked up at him, a brow raised. In turn, the human booped his nose. “It’s just funny… you’re not at all an expressive person. I never expected you to be as affectionate as you are!” He poked the other’s cheek, “I love it!”

The gem couldn’t help the blush that came over his features. He had always been the shyer of the two, and receiving compliments wasn’t something he was used to quite yet. Steven pressed a kiss to the top of his head and pulled him closer to his body. Many people were surprised to hear that Pink was more  _ adorable  _ than anything else.

He lazily brought his head up to meet Steven’s lips in a soft kiss. It was a quick kiss, although it was full of love and appreciation. Both of them were flustered once they had leaned back. A pink hue dusted the human’s cheeks as he stared into his lover’s eyes that seem dull at first glance, but are really expressive once you learn how to read his emotions.

When Pink did something  _ rare, _ Steven blushed even more. Very rarely did he ever see Pink smile like that, a genuine smile that slips through his emotionless shield every once in a while. Before more words could be exchanged, the gem nuzzled his head into the human’s neck. 

Steven smelled like vanilla, a scent that Pink had learned to love over the years. He breathed in the sweet scent of his other half as well as the smell of the rain outside. Surprisingly, the two mixed well together, and he relaxed a little more. He wrapped his legs around the human’s, ensuring that they were inseparable.

Finally, a soft sigh escaped his lips as he fully relaxed. The rhythmic beat of Steven’s heart  _ always  _ helped Pink feel much safer. This paired with the warm embrace slowly lulled the gem into a deep slumber. Sure, he may not  _ need _ to sleep, but the other’s cuddles always made his time spent dreaming worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! I have so many stories sitting around of these two being absolutely adorable together, it’s about time I published some.


	2. Shy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both of them could be shy.

It was no secret that Steven and Pink could _both_ be shy depending on the scenario. Pink was a shy person in general, someone who didn’t talk much and preferred to stay by his other half’s side for the majority of social events. However, Steven wasn’t shy in this way. He could be a little quiet when you first met him, but his friendly personality makes it easier for him to befriend people easily.

However, something that _did_ cause him to be a little shyer than usual was affection, _especially_ publicly displayed affection. Pink was very affectionate and showed his love by snuggling up to the other and doing other things of the sort. He wasn’t too lowkey when it came to showing Steven just how much he loved him in public.

That included now. Steven and Pink were sitting on a bench while eating ice cream with Lapis, Peridot, and Connie. Everyone except for the pink gem (who preferred to listen) was talking. They had gotten into a deep conversation about Steven and Pink’s recovery and therapy. Clearly, the uncomfortable shifting of the human showed just how much he didn’t want to talk about this.

Pink had noticed his discomfort the moment it began. He could feel the other’s stronger emotions, after all. Instinctively, he scooted closer to Steven and pressed himself to his side, reassuring him that he was there. The human flashed a nervous smile at the other. 

However, this didn’t work. The others wouldn’t stop asking rather uncomfortable questions that neither half wanted to answer. Steven only seemed to get more and more anxious by the moment. With no reluctance, Pink pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek.

In response to this, blush dusted Steven’s cheeks. He glanced at the other with wide eyes, only flustering more than he noticed that his gem was smirking. Ever since they had unfused, Pink had been one who loved to try out his human’s reactions. He would do things then file each and every response he got from it. For the longest time now, he had been aware of how _easy_ it was to make the other blush when their friends were around.

Fortunately, the others didn’t seem to realize this. They were too busy discussing things that Pink couldn’t care less about. In all honesty, he just wanted to be home already. He wanted to cuddle up with Steven and watch some cheesy, bad romance movie that made them both cringe and laugh. His ice cream was finished minutes ago and this entire exchange with the others around was boring.

On the other hand, Steven was having his own thought of process. He stared down at the ground, embarrassed by just how _loud_ his heart beat was. Whenever Pink kissed him, his heart would race and any other noises would be blocked out by loud thumping. His embarrassment only got worse when his gem intertwined his fingers with his own. He couldn’t help how clammy his hands were, nor could he help the shivers sent down his spine the moment the other made contact with him.

He glanced up at Pink and felt his heart melt when he noticed that he was _smiling._ It was something that the gem had been doing a lot more lately. His smile felt so genuine, so full of _love_ that Steven could melt into a pile of happiness right then and there. Their eyes met and the symptoms he had been experiencing only got worse. Steven knew that he was in love, but he was too shy to ever admit to it. 

Pink leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his nose, laughing at the way his human crinkled it up. The sight was _always_ adorable, no matter how many times he did it. He had to resist the urge to do it again, knowing that he was probably obsessed at that point.

However, both of them knew that they had an obsession. An obsession for this feeling shared between them, a feeling their mutual redamancy made them experience. Even if they never said the words, mostly due to how shy they were, they knew that they loved each other. That, if soulmates were real, they had met theirs already.

The moment they got home, they lay in bed, thinking of the warm feeling in their chests caused by them being so close to each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave requests!


	3. Together Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink missed being fused. Surely Steven missed it as well, right? They did love each other, after all!

Everything was going according to plan. The weather was clear as the sunset lit up the sky in colorful shades. These hues would reflect on the water as Pink led Steven down the beach, holding his hand. Although things had been tense between them lately, this was supposed to be a peaceful moment where they could just enjoy each other.

As they walked, Pink decided to initiate the conversation. “Do you remember the first time we unfused on Earth?” His tone was usually monotonous, but around Steven he allowed it to hold more emotion behind it. This time, his tone was warm and welcoming.

Steven seemed surprised that his usually silent Gem-half would start to talk to him first. A small smile came over his features and he laughed, “You mean that time when I was trying to get my gem to rotate and accidentally tore you out?” His words were jocose. Pink laughed at the memory, his cheeks turning a shade pinker as he grew embarrassed.

“Yeah, exactly,” The two made eye contact and he immediately averted his gaze. “I remember being confused about where I was, and you were just sitting there staring at me like you had just seen a bunch of pigs fly.” Reflection on their first friendly encounter made his ‘heart’ warm. They had been so awkward back then. Even more so than now.

The human turned away as well, looking up at the sky as he chuckled. “I’m pretty sure I was scared that I was dying again! That was the first time we had ever unfused without White forcing us to, I have an excuse!” 

“Well,” Pink was unable to hold back his nervous smile as he paused, gesturing in front of them. “That all happened right here!” The anxiety creeped into his voice and he cringed at the sound of it. However, Steven seemed mystified by the sight in front of him.

Multiple different flowers were scattered around a picnic blanket that hadn’t been used in a while. A variety of different foods covered it, many of which were Steven’s absolute favorites. Two plates were seat up neatly, clearly waiting to be used.

“Pink, this is…” The human struggled to find a reply, his cheeks flushed as he stared at everything in awe. The Gem ran forward, relieved to see the other’s positive reaction. Due to multiple events that had happened over the past year or so, they had been unfused nonstop. Of course this would hurt both of them emotionally at times, but they promised to love each other.

Picking up the guitar that had been leaning against the rock, the Gem beamed. “I remember it like it was yesterday!” Hopefully, his sudden wave of apprehension wouldn’t be noticed by the other.

“This is so  _ cute!”  _ Steven finally finished his sentence. He looked up at the other with wide eyes when his name was called. The expression was one that would make even the most brutal person’s heart melt.

Although he smiled at the other again, Pink continued to be nervous as he sat down on the rock that the guitar was previously leaning on. “There’s something really important that I want to say to you today.” Needless to say, he had the other’s undivided attention at that point.

He took a deep breath before beginning to play the instrument he learned not even a few months before then. “I’d rather be tall, I’d rather be smart, I’d rather be sure you know I care.” To his surprise, the brunette walked to the blanket and took a seat on it, still watching him with an amazed expression.

“Wherever you go, whatever you start, I’d rather be sure you know I’m there. I’d rather I always be a part of whatever you do,” He made eye contact with the other, slowly getting less distressed, “I’d rather be me with you!”

Flustering, he closed his eyes as he continued, “Wherever you go, I already trust, I’d know what to do if it were  _ us.  _ I’d know what to say, I’d know how to be, I’d know all the life plans you have for us! I can’t think of any other thing in the world I would rather do. If I could be, I’d rather be me  _ with you.” _ As soon as he finished, he set the guitar down gently.

The other clapped, smiling. “Pink, that’s so meaningful! You’ve gotten way better at guitar than I remember you being!” He paused when the Gem kneeled down. “Pink…?!”

“Steven,” He kept his eyes shut and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small box. “Will you ‘marry me’?” The words felt so foreign to say. Humans had weird traditions and, like Sapphire said, this might just work. He opened the box, revealing a ring Bismuth had made for him.

He wasn’t sure how the organic would reply. Steven was flustered, his eyes wide as shock washed over him. “W…  _ what?!”  _ Pink watched him still as he looked up at him, a grin coming over his countenance.

“Let’s get ‘married’ and live as…  _ us!  _ As  _ you!  _ As  **_Steven!”_ ** Of course he missed being fused. There was something that came with fusion that being separated didn’t have. Perhaps it was the constant assurance they were there with each other, or maybe it was the reminder that they loved each other. Plus, who wouldn’t prefer to stay in their gemstone? It was much better than having to interact with organics all day!

“What?!” Steven was more than surprised. He stumbled back, clearly horrified by the question he had been asked. When the other’s face fell, he laughed nervously and forced a smile onto his face. “Pink… maybe we should…  _ talk  _ about this first?”

Pink stood up. He knew that this was what he wanted. His whole purpose in life was to love and protect his other half, right? Surely this would be a step in the right direction. “I know you might think I’m being sentimental but this  _ makes sense!  _ For example, I don’t know what you’ve been doing, but  _ we  _ do! We can fuse after what felt like  _ forever!” _

Steven’s expression was somber as he stood up. Now he was the one who had mixed feelings. “Pink… come on. We both need to learn about everything we’ve missed out on…!” Those words stung the other to his core. Due to what was probably hatred and insecurity at first, the human had torn his Gem out the moment he turned seventeen. He claimed it was so the two of them could learn about everything separated and each get their own lives, like they ‘should have had in the beginning.’

The Gem frowned. “You… you don’t want to be fused with me?” He didn’t understand. Where had he gone wrong? Even when unfused, he made sure to let his human know that he loved him more than anything. The moment when the other was upset, he was by his side. Getting hurt wasn’t even a problem he had to deal with because Pink could heal his wounds with a quick peck.

“Of course I do,” Steven responded, furthering the other’s confusion. “But… I want to be my own person, too. You should live for yourself as well, it isn’t our fault that the others didn’t let us have freedom when we were little.”

“Well… yeah, but…” Hesitantly, he shoved the box in his pocket. Was the other lying to him all along just to make him feel satisfied? Sure, they were unhappy at times, but they would always make up in the end. At least he thought so. As self-hating thoughts plagued his mind, the human stepped forward and brought him into a tight embrace. He didn’t return it, “...Is it a no?”

The question was only answered by a gentle sigh. “It’s a ‘not now,’ Pink… we just need to learn more about ourselves before we do. But we will fuse again someday, I can promise you that.” 

“But,” He sounded so pathetic as he felt the other pull away from their hug and grab his hands. “If we’re so sure that we love each other and both want to fuse already, why can’t we just do it now?” Even if it was just a ‘not now,’ he felt like that was a polite way of rejecting him. 

“Trust me,” consoled Steven, squeezing his hands gently. “We have  _ plenty  _ of time! The moment when we both feel sure about who we are, we’ll become  _ us  _ again! Don’t worry!”

Pink couldn’t hold eye contact. “I’m not worried I’m just…” Millions of words wanted to come out. Some were full of sadness and anger while others were more calm and friendly. However, he decided that lying would be much easier. “...I’m just happy to be with you, that’s all.” 

Steven’s smile, the one that usually made him feel happy, only filled him with uncertainty this time. “I’m happy to be with you, too! It’s just that…” His words were cut off by his phone ringing. Cringing back, he grabbed it and looked at who was calling him. “Oh no, it’s Pearl… I can help her later! It isn’t important!” He tapped the reject button. 

“Yes, it  _ is.”  _ He forced a reassuring smile onto his features, although all he wanted to do at that moment was disappear. “I’m fine…! We’ll talk about this later, Lion’s waiting for you.” He glanced in the direction of the big cat who seemed to just have woken up.

“Pink… are you  _ sure?” _

Another forced grin. “Yeah! I’ll meet up with you tonight as usual. It’s pizza night!” The two quickly embraced each other before the human jumped onto Lion and waved goodbye. With a single signature ‘roar’ from the cat, he was gone.

This time, he let his smile drop. He stretched his arms out and fell back, tears threatening to fall as soon as his back hit the sand. His usual glow brightened and, within mere seconds, the area around him was destroyed. The ruined picnic was the last thought on his mind. Conflicting emotions came over him.

Of course he only ruined things again. This was exactly why Steven didn’t want to fuse with him. Who  _ would  _ want to be so close to someone who only ever hurt people and destroyed everything? That’s when he let all of his pent up emotions out. His surge of frustration only ruined the area even more.

That night, he couldn’t return home. He lay there in the darkness, observing the butterflies that were basically blanketing over him at this point. They repeated things he would rather forget about, such as his rejection and his first time unfusing with Steven. Things would never be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha this is kind of a vent fic, but... it can be cute if you wanna view it that way! Anyways, feel free to request anything!


	4. Together Forever pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath leaves Steven worried.

The clock ticked. Time was being brutal on him, always going fast but never daring to slow down. This only added another layer of anxiety onto the pile of distress that Steven was feeling right now. He glanced at the clock and frowned when he saw that it was past midnight.

He tensed. Next to him, Amethyst set a hand on his shoulder and smiled reassuringly. “It’ll be okay. Pi will be here the moment he wants to be! You know how he is when it comes to bed time! He likes to come home early so he can cuddle with you!”

The purple gem didn't gain any reply. Instead, his long face only became more sour. Pink  _ still  _ wasn’t home. At first he expected his Gem to be home for pizza, but he never showed up. Then, he suspected to see him in the kitchen making a snack. Nothing ever came from all the waiting, of course. The other Gems had given up time to spend with him, hoping to be even the slightest bit comforting.

With a small, nervous smile, Pearl kneeled down in front of him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Oh Steven, I’m sure he just needed some space for a little while. He’s part of the Crystal Gems, he’ll return at some point and we’ll welcome him with open arms.”

Pink would love to hear those words. He was a member of the Crystal Gems. He always  _ had  _ been. Steven remembered the first time he ever introduced him to the others and laughed at the distant memory.

**—————————————**

It was late in the afternoon. Steven, then fifteen, had been poking at his gem, hoping to see if he could somehow turn the Rose Quartz gemstone looking shape to turn more into the shape his mother had. The upside down, rounded triangle. When he accidentally ended up unfusing with his Gem, he knew things would seem odd.

As time went on separated, the two of them only grew closer. This only confused the Gems who, after being unsure about what to do at first, finally pulled the two aside and decided to talk about it after they said they were dating.

Pearl was the first to say anything. “Steven… I know your mom gave up her gem in order to have you, and that your gem’s purpose is to love you… but, don’t you ever think that this is  _ too  _ far?” The boys sat on the couch while the other surrounded them.

“Huh? No!” The human hastily replied, pulling his other half closer to him and hugging him tightly. “This isn’t too far at all!” Confusion washed over him when the other Gems all exchanged glances, looking concerned as they did so.

Garnet then spoke. “Steven, you’re dating your other half. This is taking self love to a whole new level that we didn’t even believe was ever possible.” Although her tone was calm, anyone would be able to hear the suspicion in her voice. 

“But we have a relationship just like anyone else! I mean sure, he looks like me, but we have different personalities and everything! It’s like Ruby and Sapphire!”

“Dude, you’re the same person. Just say you’re a narcissist and we can help you, geez.” Amethyst was the most blunt out of the group this time. She yawned, resting her cheek on the palm of her hand.

Pink remained silent throughout this. He was selectively mute and had been for as long as they had known him. When he leaned on the other, he could feel his human go lax.

“We aren’t. We look similar, but we aren’t even the same species! Our personalities are different, along with our interests and hobbies… we dislike different things and prefer to do other things. We’re just like any other couple!”

“Steven-!”

The human grabbed his Gem and walked outside. “They’ll get used to you eventually. You know how they can be sometimes.”

From that day on, they didn’t care what other people thought. Why should they? All that matters is that they’re both happy.

**—————————————**

“That’s it.” He stood up and put on his slippers. Pink was never this late to come home. Something has to have happened to him, it would be the only explanation for his silence.

Pearl jumped up, “Steven, where are you going?!”

“I’m finding Pink.” He lazily threw his jacket on before running outside, ignoring how the others all called out to him. There were a few places where the Gem could have possibly gone.

Memories from that afternoon replayed in his mind. How Pink made that song for him. The genuine smile he hadn’t worn in forever. The sadness in his eyes when Steven said he didn’t want to fuse with or marry him. 

There was no way Pink was still on the beach. He knew just how active the other was, especially on nice days like this one. Of course he did feel guilty for rejecting him, but they really did need more time to find themselves. 

He noticed how possessive his Gem would be at times. It would be difficult to ignore how he always ended up letting out repressed feelings whenever they hung out. Obviously, Pink relied on him for everything. For comfort, for support, for friendship,  _ and  _ for love. Even if he loved the other more than anything, it would be dangerous to fuse again when he was in a mindset like that. It wasn’t healthy.

As expected, the lighthouse was empty. Sometimes, Pink would come up here when he needed some alone time. However, it was so close to their house that it wasn’t a very common thing. When he needed space, he needed lots of it.

The Boardwalk, too, was empty at that time of night. It was almost eerie to stand silently in the middle of what was usually the busiest place in the whole town. After adventuring a little more, he still didn’t find a single thing. 

Maybe he was still at the beach. Slowly, he made his way over to where their picnic was supposed to be. Moonlight reflected on the water below, creating a serene atmosphere that he hadn’t seen in a long time. He scanned over the area, only for his eyes to come across a pink glow.

He was still here.

Slowly, he made his way over. Pink was staring up at the stars with a sour expression, dry tears staining his cheeks. The damaged area surrounding him told everyone all that had to be said. The sight made the human frown. He had mentioned his powers being out of control lately.

“Pink,” He said gently. Quickly, the other jumped up with wide eyes.

“Steven? Why aren’t you sleeping?”

He frowned. “You didn’t come home and I was worried. Why are you still here…?”

The Gem didn’t answer. He grabbed Steven’s wrist and began to walk. “Let’s just go home.” The human couldn’t protest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also kind of a vent fic.  
> Requests: Steven looks to find Pink and the CGs react to Steven loving his other half.


	5. Suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven nearly got caught.

It was a fairly normal day in Beach City. The Gems had gone off to work at Little Homeschool, as they did nearly every day. This left Steven home alone which he had no problems with. Getting a small break from socialization was nice when your life’s been crazy for a long time.

He was watching some cartoon that just happened to be playing when he was trying to find a channel to watch. After shoving another spoon of ice cream in his mouth, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

To his surprise, they were still together. He chuckled to himself. “Do you not want to unfuse today? It’s okay if you don’t, but keep in mind that the others are all at work already.”

**Don’t want to.**

There was that voice he had grown to love! Pink sounded much more expressive in his mind than he did when unfused. It always made him laugh, really. When they were apart, his voice was empty and almost always echoed. However, he had a large variety of tones when they were fused.

“You sure? That’s really unlike you,” Steven ate another spoonful of ice cream before continuing. “Well, I love being fused with you as well, of course! There’s nothing like self love!” That was a joke, obviously. The two looked similar, but that didn’t mean they were the  _ exact _ same.

**I’m sure. Easier to stay fused.**

The human half shrugged. “Well, that’s true… either that, or you just want to eat ice cream as well.” He quirked a brow then stifled with laughter when he felt a more foreign emotion that belonged to not him but Pink.

**Don’t call me out like that.**

Steven nearly jumped when his arm began to move. He wasn’t thinking about moving it, but he still felt it. Clearly, this was an example of Pink using their shared body. It wasn’t a common occurrence, hence why it always confused the human at first.

More ice cream was shoved in his mouth. Of course Pink’s favorite flavor was mint chocolate chip. He seemed obsessed with it at that point. Their body smiled contently before the Gem gave back full control to the other.

“Thanks, that was really good!” complimented the organic politely. He put the lid back onto the ice cream before falling back onto his bed. Had they been unfused, Pink would be smiling. The thought alone made  _ him _ smile. “I’ve never tried that flavor! That means you haven’t either. Do you just like green?”

**Perhaps.**

“I mean, there’s not-”

He was interrupted by his door being pushed open and the Gems walking into his room. “Steven! Who are you talking to?” Pearl seemed worried.

**Not me.**

Steven ignored the comment, “Pearl? Amethyst? Garnet? Why aren’t you at work? And- I’m not talking to anyone! I’m just talking to myself is all!” He sat up, trying to play if off like it was a normal thing.

Amethyst frowned. “Dude, you can tell us anything. And it’s break time, we wanted to make sure you were doing okay. You’ve seemed off these last few days.” She sounded worried. This made the hybrid frown.

“What? I’m fine! Don’t worry about me!” A laugh. “Your good pal Stevo’s just fine! We can assure you that!”

**Are you** **_serious?_ **

Garnet put a hand on his shoulder.  _ “We?” _

He frowned. “I’m going to take a nap, please get out. I just messed up my words!” Finally, they said their goodbyes and left again. The boy sighed, wrapping his arms around himself and staring at the ceiling blankly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short and lazy but!  
> Request: Steven messes up his wording while talking to Pink. He doesn’t want the others to find out about his Gem.


	6. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink gets jealous for the first time.

To Steven, Pink was the most perfect person in the world. He was adorably shy, protective when need be, kind, loving, warm, affectionate… the list goes on for hours. However, part of living is that everyone has flaws. The Gem definitely wasn’t immune to these.

When Connie stopped by their house one day for absolutely no reason whatsoever, of course suspicion would be raised. Even Steven, the friendly extrovert who’d been through so much he could rarely be surprised anymore, was perplexed by her sudden appearance. The human girl only laughed and said she had free time that she wanted to spend with them.

Currently, they were hanging out in the room that Steven and Pink shared. As usual, the Gem only snuggled up close to his human once he had gotten onto the bed. He remained silent, as he always did. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, right?

Wrong.

Whenever he saw the way Connie looked at his other half, the anger inside him stiffened. It scraped a finger along the bottom of his stomach, making him feel uncomfortable even being there. Her giggles only made it worse. The way Steven smiled at her almost made him glow even brighter.

_ No. Keep it together, Pink!  _ He buried his head into the other’s shoulder, pretending to fall asleep and inhaling the vanilla scent that Steven always smelled like.  _ Connie doesn’t deserve someone like him. And plus, Steven wouldn’t leave you!  _ The arm around his shoulders tightened.  _ Steven’s the only one who makes me feel this way, I can’t lose him… _

“So Connie, how have classes been going?” He heard Steven ask. “Anything exciting lately? Any new friends?” Pink only pressed himself closer to him, shutting his eyes and trying to relax. He couldn’t possibly get any closer at this point.

“They’ve been going,” Connie replied, forcing out a chuckle right after. For some reason, she sounded weird. Like there was something she wanted to say but forced herself to keep quiet about. “I haven’t had time to make many friends! I’m glad for the ones I have… especially you!”

The other human ‘aww’ed, “I’m happy to be your friend, too! But I’m sure you’ll make even more friends eventually, who  _ wouldn’t  _ want to be your friend?” He gasped, “Maybe you can even find a partner soon!”

“A partner…?” Connie sounded much more nervous then. “I mean, I already have my eye on someone, but-”

“Pink?” Steven interrupted when his Gem shifted. “Are you awake already?” Of course he sounded amazed. The other was a deep sleeper, one who could probably sleep through the sky falling down. When the other nodded silently, he smiled and pressed a gentle kiss on his forehead. “Well, good morn-”

“Steven?” Connie asked, puzzled by the display of affection. Although he was too tired to react, Pink was internally smirking. “I…  _ really  _ need to talk to you about something.” Her cheeks flushed and the Gem nearly scowled right then and there. She wasn’t worth their time.

The human boy tilted his head to the side. “Oh? What is i-” He was cut off by a low growl. With an awkward chuckle, he continued his sentence, “Okay… how about you tell me after dinner? I’m  _ really  _ craving some pizza right now!”

“Sure thing!” She chirped, jumping up and going downstairs. Steven, on the other hand, waited for Pink to get up and grabbed his hand. They walked downstairs together, enjoying each other’s warmth.

═ ═ ═ ╰☆╮ ═ ═ ═

As soon as they got their food, Pink made sure he sat next to Steven. Awkwardly, Connie sat across from them. More specifically, she was right in front of the other human. Every few moments or so, she would quickly glance in the Gem’s direction. It never went unnoticed.

They began to make small talk. Pink, however, wasn’t listening. Instead, he was observing Connie’s mannerisms. Whenever she made eye contact with Steven, she would quickly look away with red cheeks. The moment that the Gem leaned on his human, she looked  _ jealous  _ for a second. It was a victory in his eyes.

Once they finished eating their pizza and paying for it, the sun was already setting. Star struck by the scenery, Steven suggested that they watched it on the beach together. Of course the others agreed to this. Now, they sat on the sand together, Steven sitting in between them.

“It’s so nice for you to join us!” He said, clasping his hands together with a bright beam. “We always ask the Gems to come with, but they never have time to. It’s rare to have company!

Connie grinned. “It’s no problem, really! I guess now is a good time… Steven, I-”

Something in Pink snapped. He rolled over and pushed Steven onto the ground. Without even thinking, he leaned in and their lips met. A gasp could be heard in the background, although the Gem couldn’t care. The other, however, quickly broke off the kiss and stared at Connie with wide eyes.

“Connie-”

“What just  _ happened?  _ Why did you kiss back? No way… Steven, are you-”

Pink pecked his lips quickly. “Are you not planning on telling Connie that you’re already with someone? That you’re already  _ mine?”  _ A wave of unfamiliar feelings came over him when he saw Steven fluster.

The girl seemed startled. “You… you’re  _ dating  _ Pink?!” It was funny that she was taking this by surprise. “How come you never told me earlier?! I like you and…” She frowned, crossing her arms. “What does Pink have that I don’t?”

“Steven.” Pink replied with a snicker. Of course this got a glare sent in his direction, but he didn’t care. All he did care about was his human’s pink blush and the way no words could seem to form.

“Connie,” Steven repeated again, pressing a quick kiss to Pink’s cheek and gently pushing him off of him as he sat up, “I thought it was obvious…! I kiss him all the time! I knew you liked me, but…” He seemed nervous. “I liked you as a kid, but that was years ago. I  _ love  _ Pink. He’s more than just my best friend.”

She frowned, “But…” Her voice drifted off and she fell silent. Steven’s brows furrowed and he sat down next to her, hugging her.

“We’re still friends! You’re my bestest friend,” He consoled, shooting a nervous glance in Pink’s direction before waving him over. As soon as he scooted over, Steven held both of them close. “We’re all friends! This doesn’t change anything!”

Victory was Pink’s. Connie nodded slowly, clearly not sure of what to even say anymore. Today must have been the day she planned on confessing. The girl’s phone rang and she answered. Her dad told her to return home.

As soon as she left, Steven lay down. He was exhausted from all of today’s events. Pink, on the other hand, cuddled up to him and nuzzled into his chest.

“I love you, Steven.”

“Pink… I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests: Overprotective Pink + Connie’s reaction!  
> But Pink is new to love... probably would be possessive at times.


	7. Jokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink didn’t know much about humor.

Pink liked to learn everything about Steven. Humans really were interesting, whether they wanted to admit it or not. Their emotions allow them to react to things differently, making everything they do unique in some way. It was something he knew he wouldn’t be able to experience if he had lived on Homeworld his whole life.

Maybe that’s why when he saw Connie say something and heard Steven laugh with that dorky grin on his face, he wanted to learn more about what caused him to do such a thing. That’s when he learned what a joke was. At first, he shrugged it off, not caring much for them and occasionally even finding them funny. However, as Steven slowly became more and more sad by the day, he knew that something had to be done.

Right now, Steven was at Little Homeschool. Sometimes he enjoyed wandering around and meeting new people while he waited for his next class to start. However, he technically wasn’t ever alone and felt no need to worry about socialization today. Pink recognized a feeling he had fame to dread: sadness.

Their fusion walked out of the town and into a small, empty clearing that the two frequently visited. Steven laid down and covered his face, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. For a split second, Pink felt an unfamiliar wave of negative emotions hit him. Instantly, he felt the other’s fear and reacted in the only way that he really  _ could.  _ The area around them got destroyed, although neither cared. All they did care for was each other.

“Pink? Are you okay?” Steven’s voice was shaky. “And before you ask, I’ll be fine. It’s always hard seeing Gems move on with their lives, though. Pretty soon, the next graduation class is going to graduate and be able to go anywhere. They’ll understand everything while…” His breath hitches.  _ “While I don’t.” _

Instantly, Pink knew that he had to cheer him up or comfort him or  _ something!  _ He tried to think of what to say and smiled internally when he had an idea. “Hey, Steven. What did the horse say to the farmer?”

He saw Steven get confused. “What?” 

_ “Haaaaay!”  _ He smiled at his own joke. “Get it? Like the organic term for hello is pronounced the same as the food horses eat?” Another unknown, foreign feeling emitted from Steven’s side of their connection.

“Pink did you,” He blinked, “Did you just try to make a  _ joke?” _ The human half seemed more amazed than anything.

Needless to say, he didn’t laugh. Only thanked his Gem for trying and explained that his joke was so awful that it was impossible to laugh at it.

═ ═ ═ ╰☆╮ ═ ═ ═

The next time something like that happened, they were in the middle of the woods. Steven, stressed out by everything around him, had gotten in his car and drove off to an area where he (and Pink) would be alone. 

Steven only seemed to get more and more sad by the day. It worried everyone around him, including his Gem half. He always seemed so happy just a few months before. Maybe time finally caught up to him after so long. It was very overdue.

“Why can’t dinosaurs play basketball?” Pink asked. This time, Steven could physically see them, even if they were fused. No one else was able to even  _ hear _ the other, though.

Glancing up at the other with a curious expression, he tilted his head to the side. “Why?”

“Because they’re all dead.”

His human quirked a brow before facepalming, “You’re a little confused, but you’ve got the spirit! But Pink, that still wasn’t funny. You just pointed out that dinosaurs are dead.” He was more amused by Pink’s attempt than the joke itself.

He’d have to find another way to comfort Steven.

═ ═ ═ ╰☆╮ ═ ═ ═

Steven was at another graduation. The Gems graduating were all planning on going back to Homeworld and trying to help fix any problems that may be happening there. Even then, he couldn’t help the stinging in his heart as he realized that he was probably the only one who never planned for the future.

“Maybe I should quit my job at Little Homeschool,” He mumbled to himself, turning away and walking to Beach City itself. It was rather empty right now seeing as how everyone was watching the ceremony.

Wandering around the city would never be the same for him. So many things had changed that he couldn’t help but be fearful. What if everything and everyone changed? Had that happened, wouldn’t that mean that his Gem would also change at some point?

Frowning, he pushed his shirt up and brushed his fingers lightly against the cold surface of his gemstone. Pink appeared in his vision again, even if he was a ghost to everyone else. He stepped forward and hugged his human the best he could like this. Neither wanted to unfuse.

“It’s okay to feel sad,” He whispered, running his fingers through the other’s hair. “Do you know what to call a company that only sells passable products?”

“What?”

“A satisfactory.” 

Steven facepalmed this time while all Pink did was giggle.

═ ═ ═ ╰☆╮ ═ ═ ═

They were on the beach. Despite the other Gems all being happy to watch the sunset together, Steven was still rather down. Today was the lowest he’s felt in a long time.

Pink’s ‘illusion’ took a seat next to him, providing the human with some comfort. They remained silent, enjoying the beautiful sight before them. Then, the Gem got an idea.

“Steven.”

“Hm?” 

He turned over and looked at his human. “Your powers really are controlled by ice cream.” His tone was serious this time.

Steven quirked a brow, “What? No they’re not! They’re controlled by my feelings. You of all people should know this!”

Snickering, Pink pushed Steven down and lay on top of him. “Of course you are! How else do you think you can make a Steven Float?”

For a split second, the human’s gasped, glancing off into the distance. Then, he began to laugh. Finally, a pun that was somewhat funny! The sound made Pink laugh as well.

“Steven? What’s so funny?” Amethyst raised a brow.

“What? Trying to get the inside scoop?” He shot back, smirking. His Gem seemed surprised that he, too, was making puns. The others couldn’t see him and they both knew that, but it was so funny to watch the other’s reactions.

Pink leaned down and caught Steven’s lips in a quick kiss. He loved this human un-cone-ditionally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Pink tries to understand jokes


	8. Being Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink hated morality.

Eighteen. It was an age when most people enjoyed their first year of adulthood. Many people this age were enjoying newfound freedom they never even had before. At some point, Steven even looked forward to turning eighteen. 

Two years had passed since Steven and Pink unfused. It was crazy to think about, really. Both of them remembered it like it was yesterday. However, time passed. With that comes change. Neither of them thought being seperated would hurt them in any way, but they couldn’t be more wrong.

Pink remembered the first sign that something was wrong. It was when he decided to take Steven on a date. Things hadn’t been going too well for either of them and he wanted to help raise their moods. After dinner, they wanted to go stargazing. They had to walk up a steep hill in order to finally reach the best viewing point.

Never did either of them expect Steven to collapse. He cried out to his partner, admitting that he couldn’t go any further. Something about then, though, was that he lied to Pink. He reassured him that he was fine, that  _ everything _ would be fine.

“I’m just tired,” He had said. “Don’t worry.”

He was seventeen then. Things only got worse and worse over the last year. The castle they built together quickly came tumbling down. For whatever reason, Pink couldn’t heal him. Even fusion wasn’t impossible at that point. All the doctor could do was suggest that, maybe, his body was rejecting any magic.

Eventually, it became much more than just stumbling. Blacking out, short comas, forgetting things, organs failing… it seemed that  _ everything  _ was happening to someone who didn’t deserve it. Pink, of course, was there for him every step of the way. 

Maybe that’s why Pink almost always preferred to visit Steven when he was asleep. The human was so peaceful looking, like nothing was wrong in the first place. From the very moment he woke up to the moment he fell asleep, all he experienced was pain. The Gem knew this because he  _ felt _ it. 

Along with this, he had learned about a new kind of pain: one that would make his eyes tear up when he saw the other wince. There was something different about seeing the strongest person you’ve ever met in pain. It made him feel a large mix of emotions. However, he swallowed them all down. All that was important was that he stayed strong for Steven.

One of the nurses moved out of the way for a second and he could see Steven. The human was so red. He had fallen asleep only minutes beforehand after having a rather serious conversation with Pink. The Gem’s eyes widened as he remembered everything that just took place. 

Even if the original topic they were talking about was rather innocent, he couldn’t just let an inevitable question hang over their heads. Maybe he did say it randomly, but if he didn’t ask he knew he wouldn’t receive an answer.

“What if you die?”

Death wasn’t something either of them spoke about often. There was no need to up until recently, after all. Most people would be taken aback by such a question. Steven, however, only forced a smile and leaned forward on the hospital bed. They pulled each other into an embrace.

“We both knew that it would happen at some point. Maybe… it’s going to happen a little sooner than we expected, but that’s okay!” He nuzzled into the other’s shoulder.  _ “You _ can live on as the savior of the universe! It was inevitable, anyways…”

Pink was tense. Finally, he was able to touch and love his other half. For two years straight, they shared wonderful moments together that he would never forget. He knew that mortality was something he would need to accept at some point. 

So  _ why  _ did it  **_hurt_ ** _ so much? _

Red. So much red. It had become a color that he associated with his human half. There was red while he was happy, and red when he was sad, and even red when he was impassive. When he leaned cupped Steven’s cheeks, red got onto his hands. He didn’t care.

Instantly, Steven’s hands came up and he rested them over the other’s. They leaned in and their lips met. The human’s lips were so soft and pliable that Pink never wanted to stop. He didn’t want this feeling to end, this connection to break. He didn’t want to lose his purpose in life.

Moments later, the human leaned back in his bed. He was panting for air, although it wasn’t too unusual nowadays. Red. More red. Terrifyingly enough, be recognized that red. The Gem opened his eyes and saw roses. Red. Red roses. 

They littered over Steven’s body, withering more and more by the second. Pink heard them begging for him to heal them, but he couldn’t do anything. He had already tried. These were nothing new. Truthfully, they had always been there.

Whenever Pink healed someone, he was actually healing these flowers. Steven used to only have a few, but they nearly quadrupled in number. They covered over his eyes entirely. His cheeks, his neck, his arms, his legs,  _ everything…  _ at night, the human couldn’t do anything in dreams. He was blinded.

The newest flower was right on his navel. A petal fell and Pink frowned. They hadn’t always been red. Once upon a time, they were the same shade that their gemstone was. The more sick he got, the more red they became. 

“Please, don’t fall asleep.”

Hearing Pink say this was like hearing a teacher saying there weren’t any tests. It was unexpected and out of character. However, through the petals, he saw the other’s eyes fluttering shut. Blue, glowing butterflies approached them and fed off of the flowers. All he could do was sit there.

His only answer was Steven’s faint smile. Then, his breathing slowed down. The Gem frowned, taking a seat again and glancing to the side. He didn’t want to be alone. Everything he did was for his human. When the other died, what would he do?

The nurse interrupted his sulking. Her voice overpowered the loud, beeping machines. “It’s really late. You can come by tomorrow, he’d be more than happy to see you!” She smiled apologetically,  _ knowingly. _

Pink knew it, too. The last petals were withering and he wasn’t able to stop them. Tears fell from his eyes and he stood, nodding slowly. “When he wakes up, tell him I love him and that I’ll visit him at noon.” His hopeful thinking was the only thing getting him through this.

The nurse nodded and he left. He wasn’t able to stop the tears pouring from his eyes as he walked home. They, too, were a pink shade. Steven’s flowers used to be the same color as his tears.

His apartment was messy, but at least it still made him happy during these dark times. The two of them shared so many memories here. Their awkward dancing, their romantic moments, their soft conversations… everything here was home.

However, ‘home’ was missing something that would never return.

The next day, he grabbed a homemade Cookie Cat for Steven and walked to the hospital. Everything was so gloomy that day. Apprehension was thick in the air, clouding his vision and making his ‘heart’ drop. When he walked into the room that had become a second home, he set the treat down on the table.

All that lay on the bed were a pile of withered, dead roses. When the nurse put a hand on his shoulder, he knew she was going to say.


	9. His

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink won’t give up what belongs to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: slightly heated scene ahead, toxic relationships (possessive) displayed   
> ——— i do not support toxic relationships at all

Pink was empty. He remembered days where he couldn’t feel a single thing and ended up hurting someone. In his mind, no one mattered. Why would unimportant people matter to him? In reality, the only person who  _ did  _ matter to him is Steven.

**_Steven._ ** The name alone made him feel a warm feeling he had never felt before they had unfused for the first time. It was like he was the key to his emotions that were locked away. Something about him was even more magical than he was. 

Speaking of said human, the two of them were hanging out together on their bed. Pink lay down on top of the other, their stomachs touching and his face nuzzled into the crook of Steven’s neck. In turn, the other held him close to him, occasionally playing with his hair whenever he was done texting someone. They were both content with how things were now. Together.

The silence was interrupted by Steven’s phone ringing. Pink pushed himself up on the other’s chest while he answered the phone. Remaining quiet, the Gem tried to recognize whose voice was on the other side of the line. He made the mistake of tuning out their conversation and, when the human placed his phone down, he quirked a brow.

“Who was that?”

When they made eye contact, he nearly melted. The other’s dark eyes were always so charming to him. If you looked close enough, you could see his emotions in them. He held back the urge to lean in and kiss him right then and there.

“Just Connie,” He shrugged. “She wants to hang out with me again. I guess she has lots of free time right now to visit!” Thank the stars that the human closed his eyes and leaned back. Pink wouldn’t want him to notice how his expression darkened.

Connie. Why couldn’t she just leave them alone? He’s tried  _ everything  _ to keep her away, yet she always came back like nothing ever happened. She was nothing more than a burden, someone standing on the way of his and Steven’s love. The human already said it himself: he doesn’t love her.

“No.” If he couldn’t keep her away, then he’d have to keep Steven away from her. The human seemed surprised by his answer. “The world’s a dangerous place! You’re much safer here, with  _ me.”  _ He cuddled closer to the other and purred. “I’ll keep you safe~”

“But, I’m not going to get hurt or anything! We just-”

“I shouldn’t have to repeat myself.”

Pink’s tone was blank and his expression was impassive. However, Steven could tell by the look in his eyes that something wasn’t right. He was much more cold than he typically was. Holding back a sigh, he leaned in and placed a kiss on the Gem’s cheek.

“I understand that going outside may seem scary, but we’re safe now! All of the corrupted Gems are healed and the Diamond Authority is on our side now. There’s nothing to be afraid of.” He tightened his embrace. “I’m going to be okay.” 

The other’s expression softened. Pink was filled with that warm feeling one again, the one that made his heart melt. It was an addicting feeling, one that allowed him to have euphorias. Even so, he knew that Connie would need to go away. 

He narrowed his eyes. “Steven, can’t you see? She’s trying to get in between us. Trying to get in the way of our love. That’s something I can’t allow. Why, you may be asking? Easy. You’re  _ mine,  _ Steven. We’re going to be together forever…! Isn’t that wonderful?”

Silence filled the air. Steven stared at the other with wide eyes and his cheeks flushed. Suddenly, he realized. Pink was  _ jealous.  _ It only made sense! His purpose in life was to love and protect Steven. As a matter of fact, that  _ may _ still be his dream.

“That sounds great!” He had to be careful with his choice of wording things. “However, as much as I love you and our life together, I still have a life of my own. I have friends, just like you! So I have to leave sometimes, but I’ll always come home again!”

The Gem’s eyes seemed so  _ dull  _ again. His expression darkened, “I think that Connie might be a problem. Don’t worry, love. I’ll take care of them for you. I’m your Guardian Angel. You don’t need to worry about a single thing.”

“What…?! Pink, everything’s okay! She’s just my friend!” He was beginning to plead. For his entire life, he knew that his other half would kill for him. The thought made him nearly throw up. “And… and I love  _ you!  _ And  _ only  _ you! Even if you don’t believe me, at least try to remember that...”

And just like that, Pink perked up again with a bright smile. There was an unreadable emotion in his eyes, but Steven was just glad to be able to hopefully get him to change his mind. The Gem leaned in and their lips met.

Instantly, the human melted into the kiss. He cupped Pink’s cheeks as they continued. Unexpectedly, Pink bit his lower lip, asking for entrance. Flustered, Steven opened his mouth and felt him explore every inch of it. They then began to fight for dominance.

Pink shuddered when Steven’s hands went up his shirt and grabbed his gemstone. In turn, the Gem broke off their kiss and began to place kisses onto his neck. He left love marks, ones that would take awhile to heal naturally. The human’s shaky breaths and soft moans drove him insane.

Deciding his work here was done, he got off of Steven and smirked. “The universe doesn’t deserve an angel like you, Steven. It’s my job to protect you because you’re  _ mine.  _ You won’t be hanging out with Connie for a while. Am I understood?”

Hot and sweaty, all Steven could do was nod. They didn’t even go all the way, yet he was so flustered already. Pink cuddling up next to him as if nothing had ever happened only made things worse.

“I love you, Pink.”

“Oh Steven, I’m so happy to hear you say that! I love you too!”


	10. Friendship and Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink learns something new from Connie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: some mentions of ptsd and all? not really though. anyways, wholesome connie and pink content!

It all started when Steven had to go to the doctor again. This time, however, they figured it was for the best for him to unfuse with Pink. Even now, months after everything happened, the room he had been in was under repair.

Priyanka turned to Pink and Connie. “You two can go outside and hang out for a while. I’m going to be giving Steven a thorough checkup this time. It’ll take a while for it to be finished.” Behind her, the human boy visibly tensed. His best friend shot an apologetic glance in his direction while his boyfriend only shrugged and waved goodbye.

That was what led them to where they were now. Pink and Connie were sitting in the waiting room, awkwardly wanting to say things to each other but being far too shy to. They hadn’t really seen each other much, meaning their most vivid memories together were all related to what happened in White’s head.

Seeing as how Pink could probably be mute for an eternity if he wanted to be, Connie decided to try to start a conversation. “Hey, Pink…! It’s been a while!” She smiled at him, even if he could clearly tell just how nervous she was.

“It has been.” Connie was surprised to see him smile back. Sure, it was a  _ tiny  _ smile, but last time she saw him his expression was impassive the entire time. She laughed.

“I can see Steven’s been trying to teach you how to smile more!” She remembered her best friend texting her asking for advice once not too long ago. When the other’s cheeks lit up and he glanced away embarrassed, she put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  _ He was a lot like she was when she first met Steven. _

The Gem seemed to be comforted by the small action. However, his face fell and he seemed blank again. “Can we go outside? I…  _ need _ to talk to you.” She was surprised to hear him sound so  _ desperate.  _ It was then that she realized just how  _ different  _ he was from Steven. 

“Of course!” She replied, standing up. “I know a place not too far from here if you think we need privacy?” Somehow, she just knew that their conversation was going to be a heavy one. The other hastily nodded, averting his gaze as he stood.

She led Pink to a bench right outside of the hospital. It was completely empty there, much to the Gem’s surprise. They both took a seat and she sent a reassuring smile in his direction. He took a deep breath, knowing that he couldn’t be shy forever.

“It’s about Steven.”

The words made her frown. He made eye contact with her for the first time now, his brows furrowing as he continued,

“Even now, he still tells people to not worry about him. He’s even tried to tell  _ me  _ that a few times, but he knows that I can feel what he’s feeling…! Some days he manages to make us believe him, but then his nightmares are just…”

His voice trailed off and he winced. Connie was concerned, to say the least. Of course she would worry for her best friend. Steven told him a few abilities his Gem had, and among that list was the ability to see his dreams. She put a hand on his shoulder again, trying to be as comforting as possible. Remaining patient always helped the other person venting feel better.

Surprisingly, he  _ shivered.  _ Perhaps Connie had been wrong about him all along. From the few times they spent together beforehand, she always blindly believed that Pink would leech off of Steven’s emotions. As it turns out, he could very well have his own set of feelings.

The Gem was holding back tears now. He knew he had to force his words out, that if he didn’t he was just putting both himself and his love in danger. “It’s all so  _ vivid.  _ So  _ real.  _ He can feel his past self’s feelings, he…  _ we  _ feel everything that we felt when White Diamond pulled me out for the first time. It seems like no matter how hard we try, we  _ can’t  _ get over it… even just  _ thinking  _ about it feels awful!”

Was he opening up to her? By the way he spoke, she was sure that he was. Not only was he expressing concern towards Steven’s behavior, but he was also talking about how  _ he  _ felt and what  _ he  _ was experiencing. This was a good thing, a  _ very  _ good thing in fact. Him doing this proved that he was likely more able to open up than Steven was. “Pink, it’s okay… getting over things like that takes time. It was an awful experience, not only for Steven but for  _ you _ as well, right?”

The question took him off guard. His eyes widened. Connie knew that this was the right way to be going about things. Maybe, if she managed to get Pink to realize his own feelings about everything, he could be able to help Steven realize how he felt too. “For me it… wasn’t expected. I mean, one moment I’m fused with someone who didn’t even know he was a fusion, and the next I’m trying to get to my dying human half. No one could be able to predict what would happen that day, not even a  _ Sapphire.” _

“Exactly. You had no control over what happened. Neither did Steven.” She let him lean on her. “Have you two been going to therapy lately?” A hint of concern was laced in her tone.

When Pink hesitated, she frowned. “Well…  _ no.  _ Steven hasn’t wanted to go, and… I don’t even  _ need _ therapy. My purpose is to protect Steven, not worry about myself.” He sounded so sure of this statement that Connie knew Steven would have been sad to hear it.

“That isn’t true! You can care about both yourself  _ and  _ Steven! Everyone needs to worry about themselves sometimes, including you!” She saw his eyes widen. “Pink, I know you experienced a lot too! Even when you were in Steven’s gem, it couldn’t have been easy! You’re on Earth and you’re able to unfuse now… Steven  _ wants  _ you to worry about yourself. This is because he, the Gems, and I all care about you. Even if we haven’t talked much, you’re already like family to me!” 

Pink was flustered now. Connie grabbed his shoulders and he turned even more pink somehow. “So,  _ please…  _ at least convince Steven to go and try to talk about how you feel as well. Therapy’s super important and it’s very helpful… your therapist will teach you how to get over those awful memories in a healthy way.”

Silence filled the air and his tears finally fell. “I’ll try, Connie… it’s just…” He buried his face in his hands. “The world is offering me peace and happiness but my head doesn’t want it! My whole life, I’ve seen Steven help others and I’ve helped others… now, we’re the ones who are messed up. We don’t know  _ how  _ to fix ourselves!”

“You  _ need  _ to let people help you two, Pink. Even if you don’t want help from others, it’ll help you a  _ lot.  _ I’m speaking from experience.” He seemed confused by her words and she further elaborated. “I have therapy, too. What happened to you and Steven… it hurt me too. But ever since I’ve started to get help, it’s becoming a lot easier to deal with everything. You don’t have to be alone.”

His tears were pink and sparkled as they rolled down his cheeks. It almost looked like he was attempting to heal himself, although this wasn’t the case. “I just want him to be happy and I want to be happy and… I don’t know how to do that right now! How did you do it?! How could you go to someone you barely know and trust them? Connie, please, I’m desperate!” 

“Pink…” She was amazed by how emotional he was being. When he didn’t reply, she didn’t hesitate to lean in and hug him tightly. The other stilled the moment she wrapped her arms around his waist. “It’s going to be okay. I’ll be here for you two, just like how you two have been here for me.”

It took him a moment to let the words sink in, but once they did he hugged her back and snuggled into her shoulder. In some way, they had known each other since they were very young. Stevonnie was the only way Connie could communicate with him as a kid, but now that she thought about it he had been there the whole time. As Stevonnie, a small voice could be heard giving them advice. That must have been him.

Their moment of calmness was interrupted by Connie’s phone ringing. She quickly grabbed her phone and held it up to her ear, although she was still hugging the Gem with her other arm. As soon as her mother said that Steven’s finished, both of them jumped up.

Pink ran to Steven and hugged him the moment he saw him. The human hugged back, seemingly oblivious to the dark conversation that his Gem had. They allowed Connie to join their hug and they all laughed together. 

“Steven’s perfectly healthy. However, I do believe that more therapy could help and that he could work a little more on self care.” Priyanka set her clipboard down and turned to Pink. “Make sure he goes next time.” He nodded.

“I’ll go schedule an appointment right now.” Pink announced, grabbing his phone and walking out of the room. Connie turned around to follow but was quickly stopped.

“Connie?”

When she turned around, Steven was smiling at her with an expression he had never seen from him before. His gaze was full of adoration and trust. 

“Thank you.”

Who knew that two words could make someone freak out? Her expression softened and she smiled back. “It’s not a problem. You two are both my best friends, of course I’m going to be here for you.”


	11. Individuality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s about time Pink found his own outfit.

Connie suggested that Pink should try finding clothes that  _ he  _ wanted to wear instead of just wearing whatever Steven wore. He reluctantly agreed to this. However, there was a big problem at hand. One that Steven should’ve remembered earlier.

The boys left the last store with no new clothes whatsoever. The human groaned once they returned home, clearly frustrated by the lack of results. “Beach City doesn’t have many stores… we’ve looked everywhere but  _ nothing _ is what you’re looking for! You’ll just have to wear that outfit for now. If you want, you can put some of my clothes on top of yours. You know, because you can’t fully change or anything…”

And then realization slapped them both in the face. Gasping, Steven looked Pink in the eye. They didn’t need to exchange words in order to know what was about to occur. The Gem nodded, a determined expression on his face. If only the two had thought of this from the beginning.

Pink shut his eyes and imagined an outfit he would want to wear. His mind blanked as his gemstone began to glow. What  _ did  _ he want to change into? He quickly imagined whatever outfit he thought of first and shapeshifted his clothing. When the bright light surrounding him faded out, Steven stared in horror.

He was confused by the human’s reaction. No way his choice was  _ that  _ bad, right? Hesitantly, he glanced down at whatever he was now wearing. As soon as he recognized Pink Diamond’s outfit, he screwed his eyes shut and tried to imagine something else. This time, he decided on something much more simple.

Similar to Steven’s pajamas, his cozy shirt was a light, nearly white shade of pink. His pants were a darker shade of pink with pale blue stripes on them. The blue, he realized, was probably a hue he leeched off from his shield. Sure, clothing colors were limited, but he could wear anything he wanted.

Behind him, Steven had laid down on the bed. “Those are  _ nice…  _ but I don’t think you want to be wearing pajamas all day every day. Well, maybe  _ you _ wouldn’t mind, but Pearl would.” The two shivered at the thought of her yelling at them. No way would she allow such a thing to happen.

“Point taken,” the Gem muttered, allowing himself to be engulfed in light once again. When it dissipated, he was wearing something a little more formal. His collared shirt was a pale pink color. A tiny bit of an undershirt could be seen and, unsurprisingly, it was magenta. This time, his pants were an extremely dark shade of pink that could easily be mistaken for being dark gray. Oddly enough, he had pink flip flops on as well.

Both boys instantly recognized this outfit. It was a shirt that Steven had worn on his birthday years ago. Connie had given him the shirt as a gift. However, her friend was shapeshifting and pretending that he had a sudden ‘magical growth spurt.’ The shirt barely fit his elongated form, unsurprisingly.

Snickering, Pink shut his eyes and allowed his entire form to shift. Suddenly, he looked exactly like how Steven did that day when he was faking being taller. The human quirked a brow. “That’s a no from me. Geez, I look nothing like how I thought I would look when I grew olde- hey, get off of me!” He jokingly shoved the other off of him when he tried to sit on his lap. The Gem giggled, pecking his cheek anyways.

“I can’t believe you thought you would look like this!” He teased, examining the form carefully. Then he gasped. “Why did you think you would be so tall and skinny? You’re perfect just the way you are, a little shorter than average and adorably chubby!” Steven’s face lit up at the compliment.

_ “Pink,”  _ He groaned, shoving his face into his hands as his partner sat down next to him and snuggled into his shoulder. A gentle kiss was placed on his shoulder, making him turn even more red.

“What?” Pink asked with mock innocence, giggling. He purred when Steven wrapped an arm around his waist. “You’re my teddy bear!” He cooed, laughing when the other playfully pushed him away again.

“Go put on your next outfit and please, use your normal form.”

And so Pink stood, shutting his eyes as he tried to imagine every outfit had ever seen. He ended up in rather cozy clothing again. This time, he wore an oversized pink shirt with an oh-so familiar pale pink star in the center of it. Even if it went down to his knees, light blue jean shorts could still be seen. Along with this, he had a pink varsity jacket on as well. 

Still flustered, Steven only blushed even more. “Okay… that is  _ unexpectedly  _ adorable.” 

“I guess.” Pink shrugged. Sure, it was comfortable and ‘cute’ apparently, but it wasn’t something he could imagine himself wearing often. Once again, he tried to think of clothes he could wear. There had to be  _ something.  _ What he wore next made both of them fluster.

A wedding gown. It was made up of shades of pink, but it was hauntingly familiar to the one Cloud Connie wore. Of course he would remember such a day. Pink lit up an even brighter shade of neon pink, embarrassed. “I wasn’t even  _ thinking  _ about this…”

There was another flash of light. This time, he wore a dress similar to the one Connie had when she sang The Jam Song. The light pink top contrasted well with the darker pink skirt. The collar and buttons of said dress were an even lighter shade of pink that could easily be mistaken for white.

“That’s actually adorable on you.” Steven had stars in his eyes as he gaped. His cheeks were still flushed, further adding on to his amazed appearance. “I never thought I would look good in feminine clothing… it seems you’ve proven me wrong.”

To further prove this, Pink shifted again. He wore a cropped hoodie-shirt that was nearly white this time. His shorts were dark and  _ short.  _ To add to this, he had long thigh-high socks on as well that had dark and pale pink stripes on them. A dark choker was wrapped around his neck and in the front of it a heart shape could be made out. 

As he looked in the mirror with a surprised expression, Steven stood up and hugged his waist from behind. “That may just be the most perfect outfit I’ve ever seen on you… you’re  _ adorable!”  _ He rested just chin on his shoulder and gently stroked his gemstone with his right thumb. The rose-pink shade only added onto the look.

Pink leaned back in his hold, purring as Steven ran over each facet his gemstone had. While some people enjoyed headpats or back rubs, he  _ adored  _ it when his gemstone received attention. It made him feel soft, warm, and fuzzy on the inside for a reason even he didn’t understand. Within seconds, he ceased the neon pink and returned to his normal glow.

“You’re right,” Pink replied with a soft smile. This earned a giggle from Steven, who quickly spun him around and leaned in. Their lips met and they fused once again. As it turned out, their outfits blended in well together.


	12. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink’s face was always so full of love whenever Steven saw him. Maybe that’s why he’s the first person that he told a secret to.

It started off as any other unimportant day. Pink woke up in Steven’s arms and, of course, the other was still in a deep sleep. He pressed a kiss to his cheek, knowing that he still had things to be done. The two unfused in order to cuddle last night, just like how they almost always did. Admittedly, he was worried that his human would awake while he was gone, but surely he would understand.

Even if technically  _ Steven  _ was the one who was told to run errands, the two of them always did them together. Whenever they were unfused they ended up with more than enough free time to do so. Plus, the errand list was never  _ that  _ bad and he wanted his human to relax. Said list was rather short today, consisting of only going to the grocery store and turning something in at the post office. Seeing as how it was a nice day out, he decided to walk there.

Grocery shopping was boring, as per usual. Part of him was surprised that Steven still insisted on drinking protein shakes, but he wasn’t complaining. Technically, Steven’s body was  _ his  _ body as well. If Steven wanted their body to be healthy, then he respected that. That didn’t mean he wouldn’t sneak a few chocolates into the cart, though. Pink loved chocolate.

The post office was empty today. It was easy to turn in the package containing a gift for one of Greg’s family members. He didn’t mind the post office and found it to be a nice place to go whenever he needed a break from the constant chatter around Beach City. Jamie and Barbara were very kind to him and allowed him to stay for as long as he wanted to.

After catching up with them for a few minutes, they exchanged their farewells. Glancing at the clock, he cringed when he saw that it was already so late in the afternoon. Stars, knowing Steven he probably  _ was  _ worrying. His gaze came across the Big Donut and he rushed in. Maybe a sweet treat could serve as an apology. Hastily, he ordered two chocolate doughnuts and paid for them before rushing home.

He creaked the door open and watched the scene unfold before his eyes. Steven was pacing back and forth, clearly worried that his Gem had gone missing, while the others looked at him with saddened faces. However, as soon as they heard a familiar  _ creak,  _ the human instantly looked towards the interest and charged at him. Pink was brought into a tight embrace which he happily returned after dropping the groceries at his feet.

“Pink, where have you been?” Pearl didn’t sound too impressed. She crossed her arms and quirked a brow, waiting for a response. Steven took a step back, mesmerizing the other’s features with his sad eyes. It seemed like everyone wanted an answer to this question.

He gestured to the groceries on the floor before picking Steven up and giving him the bag of doughnuts. “I was going to come home earlier but got caught up at the post office again, sorry. I’ll write a note next time before heading out.” Then, without another word, he walked to their room and placed the human down on their bed.

“Pink, my diet-”

“You were craving doughnuts yesterday. When our stomach growled you said it yourself.” The Gem grabbed his own treat and devoured it. He was hungry for a reason even he wasn’t so sure about. Next to him, Steven ate his as well. Something still seemed off, though. He wasn’t talking as much, nor was he as affectionate as he typically was. Frowning, he finished eating and pressed himself closer to the other. A bright light began to engulf them and he felt something pulling them tog-

“Pink! Not now!”

The light faded and the Gem lay there, staring at the other with a confused and slightly-hurt expression. Steven loves being fused with him, why doesn’t he want to be fused with him right now? He squinted.  _ Steven wasn’t telling him something, but what? _

Steven’s eyes widened and he panicked. “Pink, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to… I’m sorry!”

“Steven.”

The two made eye contact. Pink sounded much more serious and stern this time around for a reason unknown to the human. “I know you’re not telling me something. You know you can tell me anything, right?”

Silence. The human averted his gaze while the other put his hands on his shoulders sternly. He recognized that lying to his other half would be dumb, and that Pink would just find out his thoughts some way or another. Slowly, he took a deep breath. “Things have been confusing lately. Ever since all of the peace on this planet, I’ve finally had time to think.”

“As you should! Never feel selfish for thinking about yourself sometimes. It’s important to analyze how  _ you  _ feel as well. Especially because you’ve spent so long helping others. It’s about time, right?” He ran a hand through Steven’s hair.

He nodded. “Yeah… and, I’ve been learning things about myself lately! Sometimes by myself, although you helped me a lot too without even realizing it.” Another deep breath. “I think it’s time I finally talk to you about this.”

The Gem remained silent, continuing to run a hand through his hair in an effort to calm him down. He nodded at him when they made eye contact, silently urging him on to continue.

“I think I’m an asexual demiboy!” He flustered. “There, I said it! Happy now?” The Gem didn't say anything and instead wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him close and hugging him tight. Steven couldn’t stop the tears falling from his eyes. He had been meaning to talk about this for days now but was always far too nervous.

“I’m happy you’re finding your identity!” Pink said with a smile, “Is that…  _ worry _ I feel coming from you? Oh, Steven… I’m in love with  _ you,  _ not your gender or sexuality. Nothing’s going to change between us, besides you having learnt more about who you are!” He planted a kiss on Steven’s forehead.

Steven’s eyes filled with tears and he immediately wrapped his arms around the Gem when he said that. Tears fell down his face and Pink wiped them away. They loved each other, more than anything. The light returned and two merged into one.


	13. A Temporary Change of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink can front, too!

It was the middle of the day. Time dragged on, making Steven feel like he had done more work than usual today. However, he hadn’t even gotten through the full shift yet. That was something he didn’t like about being the principal of Little Homeschool. There was tons of work, whether he wanted to do it or not.

There was a quick knock on the door before Amethyst entered the room. “Hey Ste-man, just wanna make sure you’re still awake. You seem pretty tired.” Pearl and Garnet entered the room after her and closed the door behind them.

Holding back a yawn, the boy nodded. “I’m fine, don’t worry about me! Just a little more paperwork and I’ll be finished.” He smiled lazily. The others exchanged concerned glances among each other.

“If you say so,” Pearl muttered, worry laced into her words. 

Garnet spoke in her usual, smooth voice. “Steven. Holding everything in doesn’t help anything. We care about you, let us help you.” At her words, the other Gems gasped, turning away. They had no idea how the fusion could be so blunt at times.

“Holding everything in?” Steven parroted, brows furrowing. He tilted his head to the side and laughed awkwardly once again. “I told you, there’s nothing to worry about! Besides classes, of course! I’m sure at least one of you is supposed to be teaching a class right now!” When they all shook their heads, he frowned. 

Amethyst crossed her arms. “We can see right through you! You’ve been a lot more aggressive lately! We’re not just going to drop something when you haven’t been yourself in so long… of course we’re worried!”

“I know that everything is a mess right now,” Pearl began averting her gaze. “You’ve been having these… pink  _ outbursts _ quite often, Steven.” As if on cue, the hybrid began to glow bubblegum pink. 

He noticed this right away but didn’t plan on acknowledging it. “You’ve got it all wrong! I’m completely happy and content with everything right now. I  _ saved the universe!  _ Why  _ wouldn’t  _ I be?” He tilted his head to the side.

“Steven, we’re just saying that you’ve  _ changed  _ is all!” Amethyst sounded slightly irritated.

“You think I’ve changed?! I haven’t changed at  _ all!” _

“You don’t smile anymore,” Garnet said.

The words made Steven fall silent. His body glowed even brighter and he pulled at his hair with his left hand. “I…  _ haven't…?” _

Before the conversation could continue, Steven clutched his stomach and groaned. He almost felt like he was losing consciousness for some unknown reason. At first he thought he may just have a fever or a migraine, but then he felt himself slowly losing controls. “I need space!” The Gems hesitantly left, closing the door behind them again. Steven locked it.

It felt like he was fading in and out of consciousness now. “Pink, stop! No. I know what I’m doing, I-  _ You don’t know anything.”  _ To anyone else, it would look like Steven was talking to himself. However, he and Pink were actually  _ arguing  _ over who had more control of the body at that moment. “You’re stressed out, go rest. I don’t need rest, I need-” He was cut off by the glow getting brighter than eventually fading out.

Pink opened his eyes and looked down at his hands. Sure enough, these were human hands. He wiggled his fingers and laughed. Admittedly, he  _ hated  _ fronting and would much rather either watch Steven front or just unfuse with him. However, he could feel the other’s  _ exhaustion  _ and decided that he should rest. 

He could hear Steven yelling at him about something but decided to tune out his words for the time being. Instead, he looked in a mirror and examined his features. He looked exactly like how Steven usually did because, duh, it’s technically Steven’s body. His skin was back to its normal color and the glowing had stopped. However, his right eye was pink while his left was brown. The sight made him sigh. The remaining brown eye told him that his human half was still trying to fight for control. Had he given up,  _ both  _ eyes would be pink.

“What’s today’s schedule…” He reached into his pocket and grabbed Steven’s phone. Admittedly, the wallpaper made his cheeks heat up. It was a simple picture of him in his  _ true  _ form, embracing Steven and pressing a kiss to his cheek. The human was pressed close to him, smiling wide like a dork. Somewhere in him, he felt Steven blush as well. The emotions were so foreign feeling that he nearly missed them.

After finally opening his phone and going to the calendar app, he examined the list of events the day had to offer. As it turns out, there were no more things he was  _ required  _ to do except for the paperwork scattered all over his desk. Pink didn’t even hesitate to just push it off to the side and tell himself to do it later. This angered Steven, of course, but he wasn’t in control anymore. All  _ he  _ had to do was rest.

Suddenly, the door was slammed open and Peridot barged into the room. “Steven! While they were playing baseball, the ball went through a window and it shattered!” She sounded panicked. “Can you help?!”

“Of course,” He replied with a nod. Maybe Peridot realized how different he probably sounded right then, seeing as how she looked confused for a moment. Pink pushed past her gently and rushed to the area where people played baseball.

Amethyst seemed relieved to see him. “Dude, you’re finally here! The glass shattered and cracked Angel Aura Quartz’s gemstone!” So  _ that’s  _ why people were so panicked. They could have just told him that from the beginning.

Wordlessly, he knelt down next to the Gem and examined the cracks. They weren’t enough to get her shattered, although they would definitely cause problems in other ways. He licked his finger and tapped the center of her gemstone. Sure enough, it worked, and the cracks faded away.

The crowd surrounding him cheered and thanked him for helping. He didn’t reply, only just smiled with his hands on his hips. Next to him, Amethyst spoke up. “Hey dude, is it okay if we talk in private? Just me, Garnet, Pearl, and you?”

“I don’t see why not.” He forced himself to smile. The last thing he wanted was to be around the Gems who barely ever tried to listen to what Steven had to say. He could feel as the other tensed. Instinctively, he hugged himself. This was something that  _ Steven _ did most of the time when  _ Pink _ was hurt. Now he could feel a warmness in his chest, both in his emotions  _ and  _ the more foreign emotions.

Once everyone returned home, Pink sat down on the sofa and eyed the other Gems. “What did you want to speak to me about?” The others exchanged glances and he couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Could they take any longer?

“Steven, we think it’s best if you talk to us.” 

Pearl’s voice was kind. It always  _ had  _ been kind, at least to Pink. Sometimes, as a child, he would dislike her. The way she treated his human half at first was deplorable. As time passed, though, he didn’t mind Pearl so much. Sure, she wasn’t someone who he would want to talk to daily, but conversations with her were nice every once in a while.

However, he didn’t like the conversation they were trying to drag him into. His human half was  _ finally  _ resting, even if it was in their fusionscape. He would have to make sure their body rested as well when it was later.

Now, what was a good conversation starter to have so he could make Steven seem more interested and happy? Lately, his human had been rather rude to the Gems at times. He would have to make it his job to get the Gems to know how much Steven loves them.  _ He wanted them to be happy again.  _

“Steven? Are you okay?”

Garnet’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts. Oh, right. 

“I am now! It’s nice to finally all spend family time together after so long.” He forced a smile. Steven was lucky that he loved him. Anyone who knew Pink would be able to hear the annoyance in his tone. But the Gems  _ didn’t  _ know him. They could only hear a tired yet content boy.

Varied reactions were what resulted from this. Garnet seemed surprised, while Pearl was clearly emotional. Amethyst stood up and hugged him. “Awh, it’s nice to spend time with you too Stevo!” Within moments, the other two joined in for a group hug.

Pink felt odd. Although Steven was asleep, he could feel a giddy feeling coming from him. He, on the other hand, wasn’t sure how to react, resulting in awkward laughing. When the other Gems held him tighter, he began to  _ laugh.  _ No, he wasn’t laughing. Steven was making him laugh.

His gem sparkled with light. Without even meaning too, his form made him shift into someone who was a lot more familiar to happiness. The other Gems gasped when they saw that ‘Steven’ had shapeshifted into being ‘Classic Steven.’

_ Pink, what’s happening? _

Of course  _ Steven  _ Steven would wake up just when he made a mistake. This time, he couldn’t hug himself. The other Gems were all hugging him close, but he could still feel the human’s fear. Now would be a good time for him to leave.

The Gems gasped in shocked when ‘Classic’ Steven shifted back into his new size before passing out, right then and there. It was time for their body to rest now.

_ You could have at least gone to bed before sleeping. _

**_But I didn’t._ **


	14. Unfusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first time unfusing.

Control.

Pink loved having control. There was something about being able to have the body of a human when he technically  _ wasn’t  _ one that was so satisfying. Sometimes, when his human half was asleep he would take the reign without Steven even  _ knowing  _ it. 

It was almost like going from third person point of view to first person point of view. He would do small gestures, such as stretching or walking a little or even just hugging himself. Sometimes, after Steven cried himself to sleep, he would even take control for a split second and kiss his hand. When someone touched them physically while fused, both of them felt it.

However, if he viewed a situation as urgent, he would automatically take control over their body. He was just about to take control when Steven tugged a little too hard at their gemstone, but it was too late. He was torn out of the human.

A few moments passed before he opened his eyes again. He felt  _ odd.  _ Something certainly wasn’t right. Behind him, he heard a loud gasp. Like a magnet, his body was trying to pull him closer to whoever made the sound

He took a step. Since when did he have control? Hesitantly, he looked down at his form. Pink. Everywhere. Touching his arm proved that, somehow, he and Steven had been  **taken apart.**

Something inside of him clicked and he whipped around. There sat his human half, staring up at him as if he had just seen a ghost. His eyes were wide and his mouth was wide open. It almost looked comical, really.

The human was frozen in place. Tears began to roll down his cheeks, but he didn’t dare to move. His mouth shut and he whimpered. Pink was confused by this display, but it all made sense when Steven stopped choking on his own sobs.

**“Am I** **DYING?** **”**

Dying? The Gem tilted his head to the side before striding over and kneeling down next to him. He must still remember what happened last time between them. Just remembering White’s smirk was enough to make a wave of nausea hit him. 

He checked over Steven’s form. From the looks of it, he was absolutely fine. Sure, there was the occasional bruise here and there, but those were nothing compared to your organs being shut down.

And so, he finally answered. “No.”

The human seemed utterly confused, but Pink didn’t want to explain. He held his human in his tight embrace, shutting his eyes as they were surrounded by a familiar, pink light. Their gem. They were fusing again, after barely speaking to one another.

Fusing made them feel whole. It filled the empty holes they felt when separated and made them feel renewed. Steven reached for the gem planted in his navel with a shaky breath.

“I’m… me again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short and sweet!


End file.
